mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Otori
Gan Gan Galaxy.png|tsubasa as a member of gan gan galaxy is a character from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. Appearance Tsubasa has long silver hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which are up to his wrists.He also stores his Beyblade Earth Aquila in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. Personality Tsubasa is very strange because, at first sight, he seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. For example, when helped Ginga beat a group of Bladers, when he assisted Ginga with catching fish and he also gave advice to Ginga about beyblading. But he has other goals, as well. After helping Ginga to defeat the gang of bladers, he showed Ginga his beypointer and stated: "I've got what I came for." Also, he pretended to sleep when Ginga asked him what his point was. To top things up, he even joined the Dark Nebula without stating why he wanted to join. In season 2, it appears that Tsubasa has a dark side with a will to destroy anything around, similar to Ryuga. Synopsis Anime In episode 24 Tsubasa appeared as a calm and collected blader, He then joined dark nebula but it turned out he was a spy working for the WBBA trying to find a way to destroy L-Drago but then in episode 45 he battled against Ryuuga and L-Drago and ended up in hospital with Kyouya and Hikaru. In episode 56 he battled Kyouya and went crazy because of his devastating loss against Ryuuga and had a dark aura surrounding him. The same thing happened in episode 61 but he collapsed afterwards. Then in episode 73 he battled Benkei and Damure alongside Yuu. He went crazy in that battle too but it was even worse, he ended up in hospital because he was hurt physically and mentally. In episode 79 he gets the same thing but he talks to his mind and owns the dark aura. Ryuusei was planning on taking Tsubasa off the team because of the desructive power of his dark side but everyone else on the team disagreed so they decided to try and find a solution for Tsubasa's dark side. He then escapses from hospital after watching Chi yun battle against George. He appears to battle Caesar but Sophie gets in the way. Ryuuga then appears and knocks both beys out of the battle. Ryuuga eventually finds the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy and dumps an unconscious Tsubasa on the floor by their feet. Tsubasa is shown to be a skilled blader. His going crazy affected his battles, and he lost more after his battle with Ryuga. After his encounter with Ryuga he returned to battle with Yu against wells and sophie, unfortunatly his dark side took over him once again but he managed to battle against the dark aura and defeat sophie and wells. Total 72% Manga Tsubasa is the third best blader. He is next to Ryuga (so far), with Ginga being the best. Beyblades Earth Aquila/Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. *'Aquila Great Feather Reflection': (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is , he first used this attack in chapter 11(manga) *'Annihilation Attack': A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash': Tsubasa's first finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 : :*'Stream Slash': Tsubasa's second finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 : :*'Counter Stance': Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 : :*'Diving Crush': Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 : :* Shining Tornado: Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79 Quotes Trivia Tsubasa means "wings" in Japanese. Tsubasa's appearance is like that of a native American. References Navigation